Rehema: The Book of the Theurgists' Reverie
by meijosui
Summary: Many generations after Atem ruled Egypt. A ruthless High Priest Astarte and his servants have journeyed to Alanya to find the farm girl whom the late Pharaoh Atem's descendant had exiled the girl who has a gift of altering fate through Time. CanonxOC/MarikxOC
1. Prologues

**_Prologue I: The Reflection that Lies_**

The hills of Alanya echoed with the whirlwind of the winter breeze as a woman was in labour pain. She screamed as she pushes the girl hard out of her womb and many onlookers passed, they did not care for the woman, not even an iota.

"Paniwi, hold on…" A man helped her with care couldn't save the dying woman.

"Sir only you are the first to be compassionate, rehema… rehema… r-rehem… I-I wish I had never left Egypt…" The weak woman's eye couldn't sustain anymore light. Her breath is failing as the infant inhaled exchanged her first in the vast streets of Turkey.

"Paniwi… I know you I am no stranger to you… No please…open your eyes, please… Open! OPEN YOUR EYES!" The man wailed, as he was cradling the infant, the woman passed into a new life, away from the daughter whom she will never see smile at her, call her by name, sing to her.

The man could not believe he was holding the woman's child. He has loved her but not the child. He remembered the Paniwi would serve the courts without ceasing as she was taken to the royal courts once and had lain with the Pharaoh. He had followed Paniwi to Alanya as she was exiled for adultery and the man followed her.

This child in his arms however was born out of wedlock. He has a child that the Pharaoh abandoned. Not one in the courts would believe her as she pleaded for vindication. Paniwi, was merely a slave to the Pharaoh and no one felt compassion. As the man had his mind replaying rehema in his mind he held the infant.

"Hey there, move it Gypsy!" an old lady yelled. The man had no choice but to leave Paniwi. He took the child and will raise her.

As time passed, the same old lady followed the man down the alley, "You are in need of help, Heru Olabisi." The man was surprised.

"I know many things…" She placed her palms on the infant's palms and a flash occurred.

"She is now a sorceress of Time," The old lady smiled. As Heru saw the wailing infant, her right palm has an Ankh with a snake with one an eye of Udjat in a more abstract shape.

"Wait how do I…" The mysterious woman left.

Heru had to find a home for himself and the infant so he turned to a narrow street. The torched street was limited and thus, difficult to see. By the horizon, he saw a paddock and an old cottage, seemingly vacant and needed refurbishment.

It was warm enough as he entered the clay cottage. Old scrolls and parchment were left scattered on the table.

Heru placed the child in a small wooden box and wrapped her with sheet of sackcloth that was place on the floor. That would warm her enough. As he watched the girl fall into instant peace, he knew he had done justice of finding a place for her.

He also covered the doorway with sackcloth as well as the window. With that done, he saw the old occupant's notes written in Turkish.

Rehema, as one hears the name, one mocks the meek personality, weak in all aspects of social statuses. Rehema, as one who hear will the name again is a foolish name. The Compassionate One, the one who is kind, gentle but it is a meaning. Rehema it is a girl who is hallowed with shame…

'I will be gone by tomorrow to Egypt… Goodbye' Heru was not the least surprised. At this time, many have migrated in and out of Turkey and Egypt. For now, this girl he has adopted… he will call her his daughter: Rehema Olabisi.

As he saw a shiny reflection of him and the infant, something was odd about the child. She has an aura of magenta surrounding her. As he glanced at the girl again, nothing reflected the aura.

Authoress' notes: I shall sustain a low profile in this story… I'll try to… Time is of the essence! I shall sneak this in a new story to do.

* * *

 **Prologue II: Metaphysical in the Making**

Heru and Rehema had lived together for ten years and Alanya had been their home. She glanced at the marking on her palms and wondered why there are so detailed. They are detailed symbols that reveal something interesting. As he though of a moment in the past three minutes, she watches the event play again as she places her palms together.

Rehema was shocked and realised this was bizarre. "Father, what are those markings on my hands?"

Heru could tell Rehema had discovered something from the mysterious woman that have bestowed on her.

"This is... this is a gift from a…" Heru was troubled, whether he should confess that she was not his biological daughter.

"Father… Are you unwell?" Rehema asked.

"No sweetheart, those are just tattoos from Egypt." Heru lied. "They are from the Pharaoh. The Gods have blessed you with this to magnify their glory so that we may not forget where we came from." He lied further.

Rehema smiled naively and twirled around. Her wavy violet long hair reaches halfway down her back. She loved how honey orbs reflect the sunlight. She was tanned and he knew it was not inherited from her father's ebony locks.

She took her staff and she was ready to Shepard the sheep back to the paddock.

Heru watched her, "If I told her, she will surely leave me." He thought and with the great amount of trouble.

Rehema paused, thinking about the past 10 minutes and tried again with palms together, she was able to rewind herself back to where she was sitting but this time as an observer from the window. As she read her father's expression, she could now tell he was hiding something. As the time balanced back to her in the paddock she could now trust these powers.

The clouds gathered, as rain was about to pour heavily. She knew this was a gift indeed so she took a parchment and wrote the events that had occurred secretly.

Rehema glanced at her right palm and trailed the markings. She could try the future. As she thought, to be safe 10 minutes into the future, some of her parchment were shifted and the rain was heavier suddenly and her father was cooking something for them. However she realised that it would not take her back to the past present. She gasped and realised her limits so she noted to herself not to try that unless it was an urgent situation.

The rain slowly eased and she found the fresh Mediterranean air revitalising. As soon as her father finished cooking she sat by him and had plain lentils and bread.

While Heru helped her finish her food, she started creating her pottery.

"Rehema, today seems short…" Heru suddenly said.

"Huh, oh does it? I must be daydreaming but it seems normal father." She lied, as she knew only that her powers did something along the event.

He glanced at her and was about to say something until she suddenly hugged him.

"Father, how is this pretty pottery?"

"Wonderful, We could sell it at the markets. I think the Queen of Kings would be interested in your pottery."

"Mmm, I think so too." Rehema smiled.

She was now interested to meet the royalty of Egypt. The Queen of Kings is the current Pharaoh who many villagers in Turkey talked about. She will visit them some day and thus bring her Royal Officials with her.

Rehema rolled her dress up to her knees to see the other children singing a tune that made her giggle. She placed the pottery in the earth oven.

She had created various pots and crockery and Heru designed them as well as herd sheep in their farm.

This was now time for her to wash her hands and snuff the candle.

A bully pushed a boy over. She then hid herself behind a pot. She realised she was able to temper with the past so she thought back five minutes as she placed her palms together she could see the bully following the boy around. She climbed up an easy wall where there were beans being sun died and a small wooden tube and blew on the boy that was stalking the little boy. The bully was looking around. What was the shot of pain on his face?

It was hard and the spits where faster as it stung his face even more "Agh!" He yelled. One was aimed directly into his eye and he ran. She smiled and continued her way further into the streets.

* * *

 **Prologue III: The Astarte Legacy**

As Seth have passed on to the afterlife, uncertainty of the Shadow Legacy. The Millennium Items have been suspended and distributed to families who serve the King of Old. The treacheries of the Shadow Games have been sealed as Isis the Priestess had a daughter named Keket who is now over twelve years old. Her husband Mahad was by her side in spirit and her brother Malek. Isis was now part of the noble tribe of the Ashtarte clan.

"Isis, these are the Millennium Items of our King Seth who have entrusted us, also the prophecy of Atem within this walls are scribed." Malek said as he examined the designs of the three Egyptian God tablets under the wings of the Sun disk. The news of the Pharaoh's daughter, who lives, she is found in Alanya and with foreigner serving Cleopatra.

"I'd imagine she was banished from her mother's treason. I have heard of her name and I have given her my powers of time, brother." Isis informed her brother. Isis has aged in time as her cerulean orbs glistened through the night. Her wrinkles creased through her tan skin as she reminisced about the night of the woman who laboured 'Out of the Wedlock.' "Her name is Rehema as no men have given her compassion."

The boy in flaxen blonde held a scroll of the Grave Keepers Design and had he wanted to find a wife, he needed a partner to enter a deeper kind of slavery… a spiritual slavery. He realised his love for the scriptures is to perform a ritual as a mark of the new plethoric era. He must go to find Rehema, she has the powers of time. He used his lavender eyes to invent a tourniquet scripture for the Shadow. Malek sighed as he pondered about his father's demand to kill the children who have defiled the sacred order of the pharaoh's crimes. That was injustice in itself.

Malek stood, as he knew of his father's whereabouts to find the girl. "I must find her and assume the worse of her from my father's demands. How far is Alanya, Isis?" Malek knew of the Item he must use to locate the girl and that is through seeking her mind: The Millennium Rod.

"Laban shall escort you my brother, I assume it is not too far as it is by the coast." Isis simpered as her teenage brother caressed one item.

"It shall be a walk in the dark as I see myself using the forbidden powers of the Shadows." Malek addressed his concern for wielding the Item.

"You must find her no matter. We Shunt let the Shadow Rites impeach darkness on our family" The Elderly woman spoke.

"Indeed, I must seek her before my father does. Farewell sister and take care…"

"I will be around Alanya in a different journey… farewell for now."

* * *

 **Prologue IV: The Queen of Kings warns the Sorceress**

Rehema who is now thirteen became fond of the national guest as she watched the crowd watching the Beauty of Egypt soak in the shimmering beach. She was divine and many onlookers saw how delicate she was. Her officials seem to notice Rehema's distinctive features. Her violet hair was tied loosely with gold linen and she wears mustard coloured dress accustomed to the Turkish noble culture.

"You over there, the Pharaoh wishes to see you." One of the officials saw her. "Are you an Egyptian?"

"I am not an Egyptian sir… I am Turkish." Rehema wondered why out of all people they chose to speak to her.

"Bring the girl here…" The woman said as she came up and was covered in silk as her slaves wrapped the Pharaoh Queen Cleopatra in her teenage years.

"I see you are a farmer in Alanya, what brings you here to see me?" Cleopatra asked her.

"I…" She lifted her hand to push her hair back and Cleopatra saw her marking.

"You are an Egyptian, you do not look local at all sweet child." The ankh was too obvious.

The girl was speechless as the woman exacted her origin. "Priest Astarte must not know of your whereabouts…" Cleopatra said.

"Priest Astarte is a tyrant, a rebel who has defiled the Court of Order. He was my most loyal Priest until his family inherited an Item from Priest Seto from the dawn of times.

"High Priest Astarte, does he know me, Your Majesty?" Rehema inquired.

"He is seeking the descendant of the One "Out of the Wedlock'." Cleopatra said as she went up her to her Litter. "Be cautious, he is an evil man. And will stop at nothing to wield your power, young Sorceress."

She was carried away and leaving Rehema with many questions. Is she really a child born 'Out of Wedlock'?

The shores were accumulating in tides as the full moon rose even in the daytime. Rehema knew she had never met her mother and she only has Heru as a father. Did that mean Heru took her into custodianship.

She could see the past as she does have the powers to do so. If she needed the answers, she could use her palm to reveal what happened fourteen years ago.

She was about to press her palm until an old lady smiled at her. "It is impossible for one to change the past, but the future…"

"I am a Sorceress like you, I have been watching over you since Paniwi passed away." She said gently.

"Paniwi, show is the person you mentioned…"

"Your mother, she was a Slave to the late Pharaoh and was exiled. You were born here as she drew her last breath. If you want to know more, you have to let your powers guide you from the Heart…" Rehema stared at the horizon.

"But how do I know where my heart leads me if…" The old lady left again, she disappeared.

All was puzzling as she walked to the streets again and she heard men on horses. His men escorted a young boy who seemed ambitious to the fields towards her cottage. He was tanned and wears a tunic much like Cleopatra's officials. He has sandy blond bangs and a Uraeus placed on his head.

"My Lord, Her Majesty must have arrived to greet the Sorceress, it is best we meet the Pharaoh instead of pursuing the girl." His official informed him. The boy nodded. They turned around and headed back to the shore. Rehema quickly hid. He was holding a golden staff with a symbol like on in her left palm.

She dashed back to her feet and ran home. "Could he be the High Priest Astarte?" She thought long and hard she reached home and her Father Heru was sound asleep. She knew he was not her biological Father. She lifted her his blanket and covered Heru.

Priest Astarte… was that him? She could tell that none of her story makes sense, are they looking for her.

Could it be that her mother was gone and Heru took her in as his own daughter?

She untied her hair and her violet locks dispersed evenly. She let more candles around her home. It seemed that Heru had done the chores while she was gone.

She wrote more about the mysterious lady that she has met today and more about how she had finally met the young Pharaoh, Her Majesty Cleopatra.

When time comes she has to face the truth with Heru…

She scribbled on her parchment that night. Crickets were chattering at every stroke she has with the truth she found out. So the establishment of the Grave Keepers begins through a boy who wields the Millennium Rod and the girl who wields Time in the palm of her hands.


	2. Chapter One: Time Lapsed Immemorial

**Chapter One: Time Lapsed Immemorial**

 **meijosui Authoress Notes:** Before I begin, this is another OC list; I do this list because all characters are living spirits. Also, this is not historically accurate on **_Cleopatra_** but just a dedication to the woman. I am revising my history as I go so this fanfiction is also loosely based on that time. At the moment I'm restarting my own ideas and testing them out. Welcome to TheurgyShipping!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I will only claim the OC lists and Historical concept partially.

* * *

 **Name: Rehema Olabisi**

 **Birthday: 22** **nd** **August**

 **Family: Heru Olabisi is her adoptive Father**

* * *

 **Name: Heru Olabisi**

 **Birthday: 12** **th** **January**

 **Family: Rehema Olabisi is his Daughter**

* * *

 **Name: Cemil Erdem**

 **Birthday: 9** **th** **February**

 **Family: Orphan**

* * *

 **Name: Heh I Zaid Astarte**

 **Birthday: 30** **th** **May**

 **Family: Father of Heh, Malek, Laban and Sakina; Descendant of Mahad and Isis**

* * *

 **Name: Heh II Astarte**

 **Birthday: 10** **th** **March**

 **Family: Zaid's son; Oldest Sibling of Malek, Laban and Sekani**

* * *

 **Name: Laban Astarte**

 **Birthday: 31** **st** **December**

 **Family: Zaid's Son; Younger Brother to Heh and Malek and older Brother to Sekani**

* * *

 **Name: Sekani Astarte**

 **Birthday: 22** **nd** **September**

 **Family: Zaid's Daughter, Youngest sister to Heh, Malik and Laban**

* * *

 **Name: Yavette**

 **Birthday: 10** **th** **August**

 **Family: Caretaker Eira**

* * *

 **Name: Bayram**

 **Birthday: 23** **rd** **June**

 **Family: Asli, Bayram's elder sister**

Rehema is my name as I have lived in Turkey I am accustomed to the people that I have grown up with under the Roman and Egyptian empire. In Egyptian, it meant _'compassion'_ and my other name is Olabisi meaning, 'Bringing Joy'.

Across my home, the royalty has warned me about their own men. One who wields a Millennium Item and as I remembered the day the young Queen Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator who had many boys after her as I have heard. Her allegiance with men would not affect her.

I am clever and I am cautious that even a girl with a potent eminence would wield certain ascendancy toward commoners. Even Roman men have taken interest in her high respect. I would imagine the coronation in five years time would bring fortune to the people of Egypt. Ptolemy XIII, Ptolemy XVI, Arsinoe and Cleopatra VII, the noblest visit in Turkey since Caesar's reign.

The house of Ptolemy was full of power scandalous corruption and potential tragedies. Berenice is the current Queen in Alexandria but considering politics, I'm only a peasant and a potter. I am also a Shepard… Alanya has always been my home, despite the truth of my roots in Egypt. Somehow I knew Heru had adopted me when I was an infant and that I am very grateful.

I watched my father tend the flock this morning and the villagers eager to meet the Ptolemy family. I knew I had to rewind those moments so that her memory of me will not prolong. The wind and arid air were making my violet hair dry. I knew my father was busy but I did not know how busy he was until one of the ewes collapsed on the field and I panicked. "Baba! Bir koyun doğuyor!" I pointed out. I took a thread of golden painted cotton thread from a kind woman who sells quilts. She adored my hair for some reason.

Heru, my father was always the one nursing the sheep as I learn from him. As I glanced at his wrinkly hands, I could tell he works tirelessly for the farm. The flocks disperse as I ran with some blanket made of softest fabric I could find. There were some red clovers wisping as I passed. The beauty of the flora was thought to be a woman's wonder. As I watched my Baba carry her to the shed, he panted as he held his staff closely.

"I hope you know what you're doing Baba…" My words dripped with concern, I knew I trusted my father's skills in delivering a new lamb to this new world. I myself am discovering its wonders and witnessing newborn lamb rings optimism. Sometimes I love to see my Baba interact with the flock. They are family to us, as they understand their routine. When the sun rises and when it sets, they respond to their days with utmost grace.

"Rehema please place some hay around Idly," Baba instructed me. He calmed the ewe like a whisperer and immediately the darling ewe pushed. I watched my father cautiously pull firmly the lamb's feet. I guess words could describe the scene… after laying the hay, all I could see was blood was soaked around the mutton's womb and the young lamb took its first breath of oxygen. Life is given…

I believed that there is a divine deity amongst us that controls life and death more so than the myths of many deities that were written about gods.

* * *

The Year of 56 BC, Heru herded the flock of sheep as Rehema who is now 13 Years old tied her Ash Violet locks with gold painted cotton partially intertwining in a crown braid on one side. The fresh Alanya air soothed her senses as she joined her father Heru as the evening hue glowed the setting of the full moon. The lamb was born today and she helped Heru nurse the young mutton. Heru collected some firewood for warming up the sheep.

"Papa, what shall we call this lamb?" Rehema asked.

"Cemil, after your good, good friend." Heru smiled.

"Oh Papa, Cemil would be honoured but I like to think Emim is much suited for this him, he did not struggle in the womb like the others." Rehema thought. "So it was self-assuring and optimistic for the rest of the flock to have a new family."

As she held the newborn lamb, she soaked an alabaster and sangria woven ikat made of fine cotton material. The blood and embryonic fluid were wiped clean. The bleating of the sheep gathered as the mother mutton welcome her young into her warmth and embrace.

"Cemil is here to visit, sir and Rehema." The boy came with tools to help out with curly brown locks. His horse was tied to the stable and kicking the ground with his hooves.

"Cemil, Baba thought that this lamb should be named after you and that you should raise it." Rehema smiled.

"Oh Dear Rehema, I said no such thing." Heru joked.

Cemil laughed, he bore obsidian eyes and freckles that were gracefully distributed along his nose.

"I think it is wise to say we have agreed on a name. I am quite perplexed at the thought of going to our pilgrimage. Her Majesty, the Queen of Kinds will be attending with her officials." Heru continued. "You sure are in need of meeting new villages." He watched as Rehema wrapped her hand to hide her markings of the ankh and the snake on her right hand and the eye of in each hand.

"Well, do you want to find the Queen?" Cemil laughed, he took her hand and linked it to hers.

"I- wait, what fairs your excitement?" Rehema asked. Her Best Friend held her hands and dashes out with her. She could help but laugh as she grabbed her chiffon cloak and veil. She also wrapped her hands with soft cotton so that no one could see her markings; she left her fingertips exposed.

There were candles and lanterns ascending through the cliffs. There was the humming of the villages paying homage to their gods. They were too short to see above as the overcrowded cliff. There was a ceramic structure that was bridging from low sandstone wall ascending higher. At the highest peak of the wall, there was a wooden ladder that extends to the top, Rehema climbed up after Cemil and balanced above the travelling crowd. The icy cold wind settled on Rehema's uncovered fingers and the tip of her nose. A top of the cliff was the Queen herself, Cleopatra and the Priest Astarte and his son with the same flaxen platinum blond hair. The child, however, holds a sceptre; it was the boy that she saw a year ago.

Balancing was difficult as Rehema's cloak was a burden to her, as the dense material weighed her down, "Cemil… slow down!"

"Oh sorry, Rehema I- Wow! Hold on!" Cemil pulled, as she was about to fall.

"I think you need to wear something that does not let the wind blow you that easily." Cemil huffed and held onto the wall. Panting as his best friend in violet hair smiled. "I think you are way too light to be climbing so I think we should… wait until the royalty finishes their announcement."

"Are you sure they are here to help the Royalty, I heard that the priest is from the line of Grave Keepers and they are out to find a slave." Rehema was referring to herself as she sighed. Cemil led her to the end of the wall and they lowered themselves down.

"Grave keepers, they are underground dwellers for a few thousand years. They had a scroll of prophecy, which forbids them from seeing light. There you go… we have defeated the crowd!" Cemil beamed, Rehema leapt down. The density of the crowd was the loosening as the High Priest Astarte and the Queen performed an animal sacrifice, namely with cockerels and doves.

Rehema bowed like everyone and pulled Cemil down. "Cemil, we must bow!"

"Sure… but I really hate the smell of cockerels and doves burning you know…" The sweet boy that he was helped Rehema with her. His nose was clutched as the smoked reached the nostrils.

"Shh, just pay our homage, the Queen dislikes opinion from commoners." A local maiden said.

"My apologies…" Cemil sincerely said.

"One more thought, I can't have my identity revealed by Royalty because of my palm."

"Sure, I will conceal your name. How is about Emel?" Cemil asked as he smiled.

"It means Passion. I like that. Emel, it is, however it's going to add some confusion as your name is Cemil…" Rehema said.

"Esma is the attribute of God."

From afar, Cleopatra and the High Priest Astarte instructed his followers as they praised to their foreign deity. All of which, they must obey the ruler. The young queen garbed in Amaranth deep purple and Begonia hem was being worshipped as half goddess and half mortal. She smirked as the Alanya are subjected to the Egyptians.

The altar's cremation awed many participants with the royal's sophisticated religious practices. Many shoved their neighbouring participants as they reached for the Queen.

Rehema frowned as she saw the crowd hastily pushed one another, not that they are any closer but the Queen smirked, as well as the Priest's son. Some were left trampled as Rehema helped the nearest woman with the infant.

"BACK AWAY!" As one of the royal guards wields a spear pointed at the woman. Cemil then helped Rehema by shielding the in and the infant and Rehema pulled the woman out of the hazardous crowd. Cemil and Rehema stood on the side as the reigning havoc of their obsession with Queen Cleopatra prolonged the hour. Safe enough for the rampage of commoners who wanted to touch the divine Queen.

"Your child is much more important than the ruler…" Cemil said

"Thank you, boy… I appreciate this… and you with beautiful hair…"

"I'm Cemil…"

"I'm Emel…"

"Thank you so much! This is Yavette and I'm Eira."

The young Astarte walked over to the Queen as they both stood in the fascination of lowly Turkish citizens longing for blessings to bestow them.

"I see you are entertained with the crowd?" The teenage Priest whispered into the Queen's ear. He smirked as he sat by Cleopatra.

"I do wonder about your loyalty towards your Grave Keeper. Did your ageing sister send you to flatter me?" Cleopatra cheekily smiled.

"Your majesty, I care not for the Rites as I am the current wielder of the most powerful Millennium Item in this prevalent time. You know what else, Isis knows nothing of our family line."

"A Roman Emperor would lay in bed and reveal no smirk. I do wish to extend my horizon with the SPQR. I have considered boys like you but you are more sinister than your unnamed father." Cleopatra lifted the boy's chin.

"I think you know I am seeking the sorceress…" He brushed her hand off.

"And I lied about many things we have agreed upon."

"Well done Your Majesty, I would have thought you would mention my father. We all know Isis is not my blood sister." Malek smirked.

"Two Thousand years ago, Isis entered a portal to preserve her age!" Cleopatra subtly yelled.

"That, your Majesty is just a theory In the past she wielded the Millennium Necklace."

"We only have a tablet to guard the memory of the Nameless One and soon his name will be forgotten. Not even the Book of the Dead will remember him." Malek lightly chortled. "It has been more than a thousand years since the Shadow Creatures lurk the surface.

"My Lord and Your Majesty, will you allow participants to bring gifts for the Queen?" Malek looked down from the temple and the crowd were still scurrying. From the side, there were only three people who were not like the crowd. A boy in jet-black hair and a girl with burnished violet hair who appeared disgruntled like his companion. The teenage girl was chatting to the woman, making she that she was okay and adored the infant.

"Precede the gift offerings Ibizu," Cleopatra said

Malek furrowed his fine platinum blond brows as he leaned on one of the pillars, as he desired a final inquiry with Her Majesty. "What does the slave girl look like?"

"I see you have a keen eye on slave girls…" Cleopatra stood and strolled beside Malek. "I cannot reveal her to you for you have to you for she could be anyone and anywhere…"

"What if you and I visit the girls in every house to seek her?" Malek inquired.

"You may be my childhood friend Malek, however, I have other priorities in other foreign affairs. I was too occupied with spreading lies about you. To what she was wearing and her appearance, I have no inkling notion to those memories." The Queen was honest. "I could only remember her palm as her hair was tied in an elaborate braid".

"I see you have changed, you do not seem to enjoy our old scheming games anymore." Malek blinked as his own best friend turned him down. She glanced at her other brothers standing tall and scowled at them

"It is quite vexing actually, you love to manipulate your way in your family but I have my way…" Cleopatra shrugged as she noticed Malek's pursuit for the Auletes Ptolemy XII Pharaoh's half Daughter is actually her half little sister.

"Her blood is tainted slavery and not pure royalty, we both can use her as we wish." Malek took the Queen by her hand and kissed the back of her left hand.

"Indeed, since the Romans have risen in power, Egypt is bound in Ceasar's reign. I could use the Wedlock Sorceress to aid me."

"You mean she will do our bidding…?" Malek smirked. He searched the Queen's mind and there was a missing time slot erased from her memory. Malek smiled knowing that it was his aged half sister's doing.

A family of three boys and their grandparents bowed to the Egyptian Queen and the Young Priest Grave Keeper. Cleopatra smiled, as she admired praises from the people as she received bronze, copper, silver, and gold. "Your Eminence, this is all we have." The elderly man bowed in ragged clothing. Malek smiled as the children bowed to him. He was the only priest in the line of Grave keepers amongst his siblings to receive a text preservation duty.

"Malek… as the High Priest, I forbid you to approach the Queen." The Elder Astarte commanded the fourteen-year-old Malek. The young Astarte Priest gaped at the order.

"And is that what you tell Heh who is the obedient perfect son of yours? He has not left Karnak since the day he was born, Father and yet I was chosen by the Millennium Rod to inherit Pharaoh Seto's endeavour." Malek snarled as his ego rose as he back talked his father. Laban always respected his brother's wishes so he bowed to his brother Malek, as he is only twelve years of age.

"Brother, F-Father means well and truly," The younger blond boy said.

"Laban, you spoke too soon. You only assumed the worse for the family." Malek sneered, his younger brother coward.

He kicked the cage of animals rebelliously as he passed the crowd. Then he passed Cemil, Rehema and the woman. He slowed down and turned around, as he saw how they did not pay tribute to the Priest, namely his father.

"Malek! You better not turn your back on me!"

 ** _"She's the one… the practitioner of time, the sorceress…"_**

 ** _"The One Born Out of Wedlock…"_**

 ** _"She the One…"_**

Then he felt his Millennium Rod sparked an immense energy as he passed the violet haired teenager that it almost burned his hand and so he dropped it on the ground.

"… Indeed a bright young girl she is attentive, patient and valiant, as I would humbly predict. My father always says that sheep are full of gr- ACE!" Rehema stepped back as Malek was reaching for the Millennium Rod and tripped on his arm.

"Esma!" The lady cried in shock.

"Emel!" And Cemil, on the other hand, grabbed her hands. In a nick of time, the other tan arms caught her.

Rehema gradually opened her eyes as two sets of eyes with shades of lavender, mallow and Amethyst glanced at her. They were warm, however, torn with anger. She could read eye emotions as the blond Priest boy met her Saffron and Honey shades. She squinted and smiled and turned into a giggle as she thought of her clumsiness.

Malek then asked, "Are you okay?" He furrowed his eyes.

"I am Esma! A pleasure to meet you!" She burst out her laughter again.

Malek rolled his eyes as the other boy hauled her up to her feet.

Some of Malek's servants and Laban, who is Malek's younger brother, came to aid her. Rehema took Cemil by the hand. The woman followed the crowd as they were now showing their offerings to the Ptolemy Family. Malek just stormed past them as he took the Millennium Rod with Laban and also snatched Rehema's hand. "Delaying your worship to the Royalty is only going to bring more curse to you family, you slave!" Malek boomed at the stranger.

"I beg your pardon… but you do not know me…" Rehema watched Malek and then to Cemil who was following both of them up the hill.

"Esma wait for me!" Cemil called to her.

"Your friend seems to be confused with your name, Emel or Esma…" Malek chuckled.

Rehema grinned followed by a giggle. "I'm both! That's Cemil by the way, behind us… You see he is my Be-"

"Brother, it figured a parent would name their siblings through assonance and end up regretting their choice," Malek smirked. He cut through the crowd. "And what gives do you have for the Royalty? I'm Malek if I haven't introduced myself formally yet." She laughed and Malek was astonished at her light-heartedness.

"I can't have you bow to the Queen like this." Malek stopped suddenly and he was about to take off her wrapped hand to reveal whom she is but she slipped past and ran to Cemil.

"My gift is with Cemil!" She called behind her as she went downhill again. Laban then helped caught up to Malek sighed. Malek pretended he would do the same with the other people, "Where is your gift child?" He said randomly to a boy but he shrugged to make it less awkward. Cemil and Rehema disappeared as Malek turned to see them. They were ducking for cover just to have a glimpse of the Royal family and the thought of giving the Ptolemy gift was out of the question.

"What a strange boy… like who does he think he is dragging me up like he knows me" Rehema huffed.

"Esma Emel Olabisi is my faux identity?" Rehema giggled. She had a glimpse of the Queen and the Emperors of Egypt as well as the Priest. They were adorned with intricate jewellery. The peasants were lined up but Rehema and Cemil only stayed on the side.

Cemil shrugged and then noticed Malek snarling at them from a distance. Rehema smiled, "Oh strangers are so sensitive… these days…" she could sense Malek as he walked right up to them.

"Greetings Priest… we do not have gifts and in truth, we do not have any deflation in our agenda. Our intentions are to see the Ptolemy family and an immature boy waltzing up to a stranger has little to say about this situation." Rehema suddenly turned around and suddenly squished Malek's cheeks.

"Sorry, sir, she tends to speak her mind," Cemil said humbly.

"Malek, who are these two acquaintances?" Heh, I Zaid asked.

"Emel Esma, sir… Your son here caught me when I almost fell. We're only here to observe the Queen's benevolence." She bowed humbly and stands of violet hair veiled her.

"It was the hill that you should be more cautious of. You're lucky I caught you before you greet death." Malek chastised.

"Your arm was in my way!" Rehema said.

"And you… the girl who talks too much need to find her manners!" Malek realised this girl was making him mad.

"Fine… I apologise… it's just that we came here to observe and we have not gift." Rehema said.

The crowd was impatient and Malek allowed them to pass by. Laban was polite to the violet hair girl and he was intrigued by how fast she acquaints with his older brother.

* * *

As the tribute to the Royal family ended, Malek decided to follow the girl he had tripped over. He had to find out her real identity and this meant following her around. Alanya was still peaceful and her home was the place.

"Esma, we may need to guide the sheep…" Cemil said but Rehema was scowling at Malek the whole time.

Rehema glanced at Cemil and whispered something in his ear. "Why is this priest following us?"

"Should we ask him to leave?" Cemil asked

"I followed you two because I believe you have gifts to offer the Ptolemy Family. If not, I will take your property…" Malek smirked.

"Oh, you're still on this issue." Rehema dawdled.

"I think it is clear, as a priest I expect every commoner to abide by the decree!" Malek smirked at her as she tried to explain that she isn't interested or that he is not welcomed.

"On the contrary, it seems that you are a farmer and a potter?" The blond priest said in a vindictive manner.

"We have never had visitors in this place, sir…"

"I see and how about making an urn for Your Majesty the Queen?" Malek suggested. Rehema widened her mustard eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"And what would a Queen want with urns, pots and vases from a common farmer like me?" Rehema asked.

"I think I know what I want and that is to find a girl who was born out of a wedlock." Malek strolled around the small cottage and he picked a piece of clay and rolled it into a ball with his two fingers. "It could be a girl anywhere in Alanya, hmm a girl who is a slave… living amongst animals…"

"Could this girl be older…. A woman perhaps…?" Cemil asked Malek.

"I think she is an early teenage year. It is not your neighbour because all of them are young boys and girls with a father and a mother." Malek used his Millennium Rod to trace the neighbour's residences.

"T-That is the Millennium Rod that can read minds, the heirloom that Pharaoh Priest Seth passed down!" Cemil pointed to the Millennium Rod. Malek chuckled and lifted the golden staff. He flicked the damp clay and it hit Rehema on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Her wrapped hand held her head. It was accurately aimed to avoid her eyes but enough to interrogate the artist of earthenware.

"I do not have anything you want because I have clearly… stated…" She rubbed her head hard.

"That I am Esma!" Rehema said, "That, she is Emel!" Cemil said simultaneously. Rehema gawked and ran off to the field to somewhere the two boys could not see her.

Malek gave a suspiring gesture, knowing that this girl was acting strangely. He saw how rare the urns were so he took one hoping she would make more. Rehema saw how fast he was to take the pot on the field she tripped as one of her sheep tugged on her. Malek raised his brow and she huffed. Her bottom was muddy.

"Well… Aren't you going to rescue your Esma?

"I-I a-am…" Cemil quickly ran towards Rehema. Rehema ended up hugging a sheep as it bleated and knocked her further to the ground. She ended up laughing at her own predicament.

Soon Cemil slipped and they both laughed.

Soon Malek surveyed her urns, pots and vase and he smuggled the largest pot without telling her. Perhaps he could exploit her by making these for him so that he could have a glimpse of her palm. He strolled over to the two teenagers in mud and stared down at them. A sheep was about to charge him but he dodged the sheep just in time.

"Esma this is an offer…" Malek offered his hand to her, "If you make these for the Ptolemy and me, we promise that you will be regarded highly in Egypt."

Cemil picked himself up and Rehema raised her eyebrows. She took the urn, but Malek would not let go.

"What if I object, I barely know you, Malek…" Rehema hissed.

"That is because I am the Queen's appointed servant and she will truly find favour in your skills."

"That is not finished and I do not commission my product…"

As they were negotiating, Cemil whispered something into Rehema's ears. She smirked with her muddy face and started drawing on Malek's face with whiskers. "Take it and never come back, Priest Boy… All of my stuff that you see there as my hands are tied with these sheep too."

While that was negotiated, the muddy girl violet haired girl provided a scowl as she was slightly angered by his requirements. Eventually, she patted the priest on his cheeks and smugly watched his piqued further.

"Fine, I will take them all but if you supply more for me, I promise it will be worth reversing the Majesty the Queen's immemorial and admit you are the sorceress of time and the half princess."

"I don't know what you are talking about because I have always lived in Turkey all my life… with…." She tried to clear her throat, "Cemil and the sheep…"

Cemil slowly backed away as he felt the embarrassment slowly creeping in. He was just a neighbour who grew up with Rehema. Surely it was fairly decent to approach the child that was born without a mother but he has both a mother and a father. He knew Heru was not her blood paternal. She was merely adopted and was given a simple life.

Malek was distracted as his younger brother Laban followed him on horseback. Rehema then ran towards a cottage and hopefully, Malek will be distracted by the new accompaniment. Panting and panicking simultaneously, she tried to calm herself down. "Okay, Rehema… just fast forward the time and hopefully, he will go…"

While uncoiling her wrap, she realised if she does fast forward time she is sacrificing some precious moments with Cemil, Heru and the flock. She felt despondent as to getting rid of the troubling young priest, which is until he is gone. Although she could hear him Cemil and Laban were discussing the girl's location. He was growling at them and a backhand on Laban.

"It was her and I want her to know that I will be expecting her-"

As her palm pressed against one another, left and right, a magenta and white beam then spiralled in between her palms. The beam was faster and faster until the sun shifts its position, the clouds we blanketing over the field and the breeze. As she spied at Malek after three hours were fast forward, Cemil was already gone and so was Laban but Malek stayed. This time his brother's horse was given to him. Laban and Cemil were nowhere to be found. Why did he remain?

Rehema was afraid of the boy as she suddenly heard, _"SLOW TIME!"_ It was Malek's voice that appeared before her. Then a chuckle within the crevasses of her mind echoed incessantly. Her sweaty palms were held together by a violet and golden aura not known to her. She heaved in utter panic and quickly grabbed her cloth to wrap them on her right.

As Malek on horseback turned the corner, he only saw the girl dash away from the cottage. Her muddy footprint has proven her previous presence. He adjured the horse to proceed to turn where the girl had been. As he turned again, the girl vanished. The young priest saw that it was close to twilight. The girl went to her home. There was the accompaniment of an older man, which he believed was the girl's father. One of the villagers had a torch of flame and yelled, "YOU THERE! GET OUT OF OUR PROPERTY!" Malek's horse responded with a trot and the mare neighed as the rider controlled its movement as it regains its composure.

"I AM NOT IN YOUR PROPERTY, THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE SHEPERD GIRL'S LAN-"

He wondered why he had defended himself under the quirky girl's name. He reached down the man's collar, "Do you know who I am?" Malek hissed between his teeth.

"N-n-n-no- I-I d-don't know!" The bearded man was scared and he dropped the torched. The life of the fire was snuffed by the dirt and the man was surprised the boy's authority.

"EXCUSE ME, WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME?" The same girl came back, she was clean now and this time she has a sword. She pointed at Malek and her eyebrow quirked.

"For your information, I was waiting for you…" Malek mused as he released the man and dropped him.

"Really? May I know why I'm being followed?" Rehema tilted her head. As Malek lends a hand, she held it but she couldn't mount the horse. She kept smiling with embarrassment allowed Malek pick her up.

"I think you are the one who desires to be followed. Am I correct?" Malek mildly chuckled as the girl sat behind him on horseback. She realised how rude he could be as she grabbed her hands and he used the Millennium Item on the man.

The man cried, "No I have-"

"I know perfectly well where I need

Malek's long untrimmed nails dug her wrist and she whelped.

"For those last three hours, I was able to find Time Lapse Immemorial quite fascinating, especially for one with a mind of a Shepherd Girl." The horse was strolled south and out away from their home.

"You must be _Rehema,_ the girl who can control time." Malek swept her hair away from her face and she gasped.

"And if I am Esma, you have to find the estranged Rehema. I find you quite distasteful for a priest who has nothing better to do in his hands." She poked him with every syllable she had uttered.

"By dawn, the royal family would want to know who created these from clay. I would think these will be a sufficient offering and they are on their way as my brother Laban is delivering them to my childhood friend." Malek laughed and Rehema scowled.

"I detest a boy who thinks he knows the answer to everything." She faked a smile. A few minutes have passed and the horse was just strolling through the woods.

"Spending time with a stranger makes me curious about her past. You may have lost someone and-"

"And the more curious you are the more I have the urge to flee… where are you taking us anyway?"

"Wherever Kneph is taking us…" Malek said

Alanya was dark and the woods were glistening with fireflies, waltzing through the dusk. The world around them was forgotten and Rehema could see that Malek had plans for her.

"Does this Kneph want to ransom my life?" Rehema arched her eyebrow.

"He is a scheming stallion who heeds my every word," Malek said quietly.

Rehema dislikes this boy and the stopped by a serene waterfall. It was peaceful and Rehema slid off the horse.

"Really a girl who discusses her name until this very time must be Rehema…"

"I think you are being vexed in every angle. If I was who you claim I am, would her eyes to be gouged out by a potential sexual predator in the woods." Rehema placed her hand on one of her hips.

"I think she would, and of course she would be more willing to disprove dishonesty. Anubis will damn her as she lies about her identity." Malek chortled.

"No, Anubis will reward me for protecting the girl. The weight of the Heart and the Feather is a jape to commoners, as it has no grounds to condemn them. Yes, you priests and royal grave guardians are cruel!" She pointed her finger at Malek.

"In what way are we cruel? We make sure our citizens are atoned for their offerings through their noble deeds. A boy with great skills in assessing salvation through this Millennium Item will grant happiness to…" Malek turned to her and she was gone.

He looked westwards and saw the girl taking a bath under the waterfall and she was naked.

He dismounted the stallion and sat on a rock. She was humming but slightly out of tune as she could not care any less who was watching her. Her hands, however, were still wrapped in those clothes proving she had to be the sorceress and half princess.

Malek sighed, he knew tomorrow would be an interesting turn of events as he will expose the time lapse immemorial of Cleopatra from the culprit; so-called 'Esma'. In the meantime, he wanted to know why his Millennium Item.

She felt the icy cold spring water surround her back and she held her breath as it was piercing her senses. She squealed a little and Malek rolled his eyes. Her hair was damp and she splashed some water around playfully.

"Why this girl really loves the attention…" Malek then came to the edge of the waterfall, leaving the horse alone.

"Which girl?" Rehema said in response aloud.

"If you call this a bath, I would suggest a Roman public bath is much more favourable in my opinion."

"Do you want to join me?" Rehema asked, almost politely.

"If I do, will you be honest with me?" Malek countered.

"Depends on what you want with the poor girl…"

"I want true honesty and some integrity in showing that being different will not cost you anything. I happen to wield this power and people fear your power but will respect you." Malek said kindly.

"I do not possess such power so you should dismiss the topic," Rehema smirked. Malek then took his apparel and neatly folded them.

"My dear Esma, you know well I can sense dishonesty… Or should I say, Rehema…" He approached her and through the side of the lake, Malek turned slowly and approached her.

"You are beautiful…" Malek gazed into her mustard eyes and she dazzled into his lavender ones. He strokes her strands of hair away from her face and gradually with a subconscious mind, his lips touched hers. His blond mane was wet too and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes and she succumbed to his gentle but dominant touches. He lowered his hand to her rear and there she felt the warmth. She gave into his kisses.

"I think you do like my touches…" Malek whispered.

"That depends on who you are… I don't want… your…" Rehema said weakly.

"I think you do, your childhood friend may not. I like how you're giving in to me…" He grabbed her wrist on either side and cornered her to the rocky edge and she grabbed the piece of cloth to loosen it and she heads butted him. She then ran to her clothes roughly wrapping herself to a bush.

Malek growled but he could not find the Millennium Rod within the arm radius. She was definitely hiding something. "SO YOU WOULD RATHER LET ME SEE YOU NAKED BUT NOT YOU HAND…"

She heard the boy yell so she made sure her hands were tied tightly again. Rehema then heard a buzzing from above, there were bees above her head and so she slowly put her garment on and tied the lace but she knows she could still conjure her powers and change time.

"There you are Esma, you thought you could hide…" Malek stepped back as the girl smirked. He held his Millennium Rod behind the back and he knew this was going to be trouble.

"Alright! You are a strange priest! One of those who I have just met and-"

She bumped the tree and the bees were aware of her, so she ran towards the lake and Malek was shocked by insects' anger. He took control of them and they charged towards Rehema. She used her palm and there she conjured her first halted of time. Everything was still, even Malek. The water also ceased its flow and the horse was still. Rehema then walked pass and approached Malek.

"Only Cemil respects me. Viewing me undressed is aberrant too. Sadly I do not know my powers well but you will not know of my existence after today." As she was about to cast an immemorial spell on Malek there she decided against it.

She fled and she was eager to dismiss whatever had happened there. Meanwhile, she was near another village, which she was unfamiliar with and it had seemed that time paused had allowed her to see the world at night. Even space above has seemed to yield its gleaming stars. However, a woman garbed in a shade of citrange seemed to be moving her hand. Her hair was plaited with vivid amethyst and scarlet ribbon seemed to be moving autonomously.

Rehema gasped, as she noticed that she was not affected by her spell. "You have much to learn about conjuring time lapse immemorial. You may cause havoc if you are not careful. At least that is what my ancestors say. If Hemsut were to find a girl, Isis must be a lucky woman and she may rest in her tomb.

Rehema touched her hand but it went through. The woman is a spirit. " Do not be alarmed child as Egypt calls for a girl like you to carry out the task of the Pharaoh's tomb by guarding it.

"You must be the Queen of the Shadow Games…" The mysterious woman hinted her.

"What do you mean? I am O-o-only a girl who tends sheep…" She rolled her eyes.

"Many Millennia ago, a boy just like you have wielded this symbol but in a puzzle. He was the one that balanced the world and stopped Zorc."

"Zorc, who is he?"

"Now, there are many who are similar to Zorc as he is no concern of ours anymore. Would you like to know?"

"Zal-"

"There you are, I really thought I was going to be trapped in that woods…" Malek suddenly approached her from behind. He found her just before the lady was about to announce the nemesis.

"How did you?" Rehema was shocked as she thought Malek was stuck in the wood from her spell, and then the time proceeded as normal as she turned around.

"So who is the n- nemesis," She said to the lady but as she turned around, she was absent.

Malek glanced at her cynically and asked her. "Whom were you conversing with?"

Rehema shook her head… "Nothing…"

Malek smiled, "I have this sceptre, it is called the Millennium Rod, it was passed down by the priest and grave scholars to fight a powerful entity."

Rehema smiled as she just heard about Zorc. "We have a new one…"

"And you are the sorceress, I had to try your spell with the Millennium Rod, Rehema…"

"Oh really? My spe-" She looked at Malek who had finally caught her admitting her identity.

"You are Rehema Olabisi, the sorceress of time who was born out of wedlock." The blond boy lifted her chin.

"-cial task is to find Rehema for you… How could you think I'm that girl?"

"What's wrong with being Rehema?" Malek stared down at her.

"Alright Esma, would you like a meal at least to acquaint with me better?"

She nodded quickly with her eyes seemingly smiling with her lip. Malek sighed as he held his hand out.

* * *

Malek and Rehema entered the royal feast. She was afraid to approach them and the royal family were preparing to leave.

"The night is young but if you settle here, you will be able to admire the view from above. Alanya is remarkable…"

"What is Egypt like?"

"It is just as beautiful as Alanya but I prefer Egypt. The Nile is the source of life and if you happen to k now Rehema, she is welcome to see the River."

"Why can't I come along?'

"Because you are not her my sweet…"

"Esma is just as skilled as a shepherd, then the mysterious Rehema the sorceress…"

Malek chortled as he eyed on his childhood friend Cleopatra giving orders to her slaves.

"See those slaves over there, they are unfortunate subjects to us and yet they have better health than commoners like you. They live with us and yet we define how long they live. Some are murdered but yet they had the best privilege. Freedom is not everything…"

"You are mad…" Rehema pouted.

"Not as mad as Cleopatra planning on executing one of her slaves. See that look over there, that is the hatred she bears when she is displeased with someone and she will execute her." Malek chuckled.

Rehema observed the Queens frustration. She slapped the man and screamed. Malek enjoyed the scene and applaud her.

Rehema gawked at the boy as they sat together. Cleopatra smirked as she kicked a slave on his rear. "Malek you know I do enjoy some flogging, what would you do if a slave brings you poison."

"What poison…?" Rehema whispered.

"Play along…" Malek grabbed some stand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ears. Malek smirked cruelly and stood by the powerful teenage girl's side. He grabbed the man's neck.

"All in your decree behead this man who tries to assassinate Your Majesty the Queen."

The man pleads for his life. "No… No, I didn't put anything in there…"

"Are you calling her a liar?" Malek asked the slave. Cleopatra just laughed as the two teens torment the man. Rehema frowned and pushed her plate away. She walked over to the slave and looked at the grail, which Cleopatra had drunk from.

Then she walked back to her position as she turned around. She will check, she placed her palms together and there it conjured ten minutes back. As she watched, Cleopatra herself was the one who dropped cyanide into her own grail and now she is accusing the slave so that he could drink the wine and die. As she came back to the present and she walked over to the young Queens side.

She bowed, Your Eminence… beneath your dress and in between your bosom is quite protruding for a woman of our age. What is the container in there with a small chain?" Rehema remains polite.

Malek turned to Cleopatra, as he abruptly released the man. Cleopatra smiled, she then placed it in Malek's hand and Malek forced the man's mouth to open. Malek knows the Queen does not favour commoners speaking to her so he spoke instead.

"It is a special formula for those who disobey…" He said amusingly. He opened the bottle from the inside. Rehema then prostrated herself.

"What if I take his place, he can go as he has a family as well. The one who poisons the Queen will be I, Esma." She felt sweat drops coming down from her forehead. Malek sighed and took the container out of the man's mouth.

"I am after all the judge if this man's salvation and yours." Malek kissed Cleopatra's hand. She nodded.

Surely, he was wise enough to test the girl before him. He released the man and whispered in the powerful teen's ears. The boy plunged his elbow on the slave's head and he laughed. He then threw his knees over to the man's abdomen and he winced. Rehema gritted her teeth.

"I have it all Rehema, the one who is the _practitioner of time_ would know about the Queen's coming, her warnings and schemes. Are you against our Queen now?" Malek was not playing anymore.

"I- I…"

"Lying to the Priest and your Ruler is a crime, my dear Rehema…" Malek smirked as so was the Queen.

"Malek, have I met this girl before?" Cleopatra finally asked.

"I see, I must have an immemorial somewhere and here this slave girl…"

"As I said, her salvation is in my hands and I decide whether she is guilty of lying. I know that the pots that she had created are for you. Laban would have thought our family lacked culture so I was willing to take her craftsmanship to use." Malek informed Cleopatra.

"Forget this… I just wanted to toy with my slave but since this sorceress is here, I'd rather deal with more important matters. Malek my Father will be escorted to Rome."

"Egypt is just as powerful if not, our reputation would be for nothing. Turkey, on the other hand, would not need commoners like this girl that lies."

"I AM NOT A LIAR!" Rehema suddenly stands up.

"It does not matter now, Malek takes her away… I want to clear my mind for a while."

"As you wish…" Malek glared at the silvery lavender haired girl and grabbed her wrist."

Then Cleopatra's commander bowed and Cleopatra sighed. Rehema glanced up at Malek as Cemil and Heru were captured.

"Are these more men to toy with?" Cleopatra cocked her head.

"CEMIL! FATHER!" Rehema was shocked, as she was about to cry. Malek muffled her mouth and then the commander handed the Queen pieces of parchment that belonged to Rehema.

"My father will be thrilled to know that we have found the child born out of wedlock and make her our slave." She smiled cruelly.

"I am surprised this family does not have a mother and we could confirm that she is the one."

"Splendid work… now, Malek, I leave this to you." The Queen left the scene.

Malek twirled her around. Malek sighed as he had so much to learn about the one she was looking for. As he took the manuscripts, with little understanding of her powers, he grabbed her hand and untied the cloth. He now saw visible markings.

"Well… Well… Well… Rehema Olabisi, a liar you are and you are at my mercy…" Malek grabbed her wrist and the powerful priest boy backhanded her.

Rehema was felt the whelp across her cheeks as Malek's rings scratched her. She felt her cheek's flesh gashed with droplets of red liquid of life. She knew this was not her day. The boy had been kind in his own way until now.

"I should send you to the Shadow Realm for this!"

Malek's anger was fueling and before he knew what he was doing, Cemil screamed, "TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"NO!" Rehema defended.

Before she knew what was happening, Cemil and Heru's body laid lifeless. "NOOOOO" Rehema wailed as she ran to grace them in her arms. Soon the guards seized her and she was chained. Malek laughed triumphantly as he saw what he had done.

* * *

The Prison was the only thing she felt safe as two of her beloved father and companion were sent to the Shadow Realm. She continued to wail as the incident continued to replay in her mind. Why did she allow the boy to follow her? Why? Above her head was the moonlight beaming from above. A narrow window was

She couldn't believe it happened, their souls unrested and tampered with by the priest boy she had met. She held her heart as the ache was immense and she couldn't believe they were… dead perhaps…

Her unshed tears continued to sting her eyes and she continued to rub them. The chains that bound her were restraining her wrist too tightly and she couldn't move. It was heavy and the more muscle she exerted, her flesh would be crushed. She was exhausted and all was left of her energy was slowly leaving her. Her sight was succumbed by her eyelids demand to take over. As she blinked a couple of times again, the same woman appeared in spirit.

 _"My child, my precious compassionate child, I will continue to be by your side…"_ The woman's voice echoed and she felt warmth surrounding her chest. She finally slept.

* * *

The dawn approached fast enough for her to remember that she was a captive for protecting herself. The same slave was also imprisoned was sitting in his own faeces and urine. She looked above the same boy she rescued once was outside. He noticed her right away. He had sparked olive eyes and light brown hair. The Asian Minor bred many-mixed race and he was an exceptional case.

"H-Hello… I saw you pleading last night. I'm Bayram… the guard for your prison and…"

"How come you have to guard this prison? Your parents must be worried…" Rehema gawked at the boy.

"Well… the temple official and my Lord Malek recruited us to find the sorceress. Local help…"

"Oh yeah? Did you recall the boys that bullied you down the alleyway?"

"Yeah someone shot peas or something and they fled. Was that you?"

Rehema nodded. She showed him her palms. "I am the sorceress and your duty does be the result of my saving you from those boys. Karma is cruel, is it not?"

"Look… I'm sorry you had to loose Cemil and your father like that. They are only in the Shadow Realm…"

"What is that?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it is different from the spirit leaving. Instead, it is the soul that leaves the body and the spirit remains idly sleeping." Bayram bit his lip quite hard.

"I see! So they are not dead…" Rehema smiled with relief.

"Hey, I know you have been through trauma…"

"I'm not traumatised…"

"Yeah it had been months of searching and we all have seen how cruel the Priests and Royal Ptolemy family have been treating us. Hey, Ema! Could I call you Ema?" Bayram smiled as he ducked lower.

"You may but do you promise me, out of my compassionate heart that I save you in this very moment from this prison. Do you promise me to tell my sister Asli that I will be back as soon as I entertain the temple officials with some singing?"

"You have my promise…" Rehema linked her little finger with Bayram and he dropped two stone for her.

"What are those?"

"Simple… the red jasper is said to wield physical strength and energy to enhance your stamina and endurance. Take courage, Ema… Take courage and may destiny grant you justice…"

"And how about this one?"

"The Amethyst is useful for sobriety for peace. It calms one's actions and it will help you conjure your spell if you need to be. Sorry, my ancestors have been passing down these crystals to us but I think you need them more than I. The sorceress of the prophecy who will defeat Za…"

"Hey, you! Are you supposed to talk to prisoners? Get back to work!" Bayram turned around and walked away with a wink.

Rehema nodded as she saw the two large crystals inside a large pouch. She smiled and held them inside her palm as she could view the past, present and future without shifting the time and release to find herself in the most desired time.

* * *

 **J.S:** I hope you enjoy this… please review as I am just getting warmed up with this story.


End file.
